


Killing Machine

by Cammia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Missing Scene, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Apocalypse, Sex, Sexual Violence, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Вылазка за продовольствием заканчивается встречей с мародерами. Но кто здесь хищник, а кто жертва?





	Killing Machine

**Author's Note:**

> *«— Мэ-эдисон... Как русалку из фильма?» - имеется в виду «Всплеск» (1984 г.). Интересный факт: именно этот фильм ввел моду на имя Мэдисон.
> 
> ** «В каком-то фильме он слышал фразу, что ногами бьют лишь трусы» - фильм «С меня хватит» (2002 г.)
> 
> Еще: название заимствовано у песни Tony Crown "Killing Machine" (финал S03 E05 «Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame»).

Трой нередко вспоминал первую встречу с Мэдисон и непривычное ощущение, которое появилось у него при встрече с ней лицом к лицу. Он еще не знал ее имени, она была просто заблудившейся чужачкой, напуганной, обеспокоенной, но не показывающей этого. Но между ними уже протянулась невидимая нить, они словно были на одной волне — интересное чувство. Именно тогда Трой решил, что заберет ее с собой. Он знал, что Мэдисон будет хорошо на ранчо. Она и это место созданы друг для друга. 

И он был рад видеть, что не ошибся. Мэдисон приняла это место как свой дом и старалась быть полезной. Жизнь на ранчо текла размеренно и по одной колее, словно работал сложный, но слаженный механизм. И теперь в нем появился новый винтик, благодаря которому работа улучшилась. Кучка людей, запертых в разгар апокалипсиса на небольшом клочке земли, непременно означала конфликты и ссоры, которые теперь по умолчанию решались Мэдисон. 

— Нам давно надо было завести своего психолога, — сказал Большой Отто, наблюдая, как Мэдисон, придерживая под локоть, выводит из дома доктора Эллерби с супругой. Жена плакала, муж еще выглядел сердитым, но вместе с тем смущенным и пристыженным. 

Трой помимо воли ощутил гордость и за себя, и за Мэдисон.В конце концов, в ее появлении здесь была и его заслуга. 

— Ты хорошо справляешься, — сказал он тем же вечером, идя рядом с ней. Им все равно было в одну сторону, и так сложилось, что они доходили вместе до одного и того же места, прежде чем разойтись: он — в большой дом, она — во временное обиталище Кларков, ставшее постоянным. 

— Я стараюсь вносить свой вклад. 

— Наверное, тебе надоело быть для всех жилеткой? 

Мэдисон чуть улыбнулась. 

— «Быть жилеткой» — это моя работа. Любимая работа. 

— Присматривать за мной — тоже твоя работа? 

От него не укрылось замешательство Мэдисон. На самом деле, Трой давно собирался задать ей этот вопрос. Мэдисон проводила с ним немало времени, фактически став его советником — и «якорем». Иногда, когда Трой ощущал подкатывающую слепую ярость — чем старше он был, тем реже это происходило, — Мэдисон оказывалась рядом словно по волшебству. Она всегда могла найти точные слова, чтобы успокоить бушующую в нем злобу. Но не воспринимала ли она его как одного из своих бывших подопечных, как какого-нибудь буйного подростка, который носит нож в школу и прогуливает уроки? 

— Работа? — Мэдисон остановилась, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Почему ты думаешь, что я воспринимаю тебя как работу? 

— Сейчас, например, ты говоришь как психотерапевт на приеме: почему вы так думаете, что при этом чувствуете... 

Мэдисон смущенно улыбнулась. 

— Извини. Просто ты меня огорошил. Нет, это не работа. Скорее... приятная обязанность. 

— Приятная? Правда? 

— Конечно. Мы друзья, разве нет? 

Теперь уже Трой был поставлен в тупик. Он не пытался подобрать определение для их отношений. Мэдисон была просто Мэдисон. Конечно, для Троя она стояла в одном ряду с Большим Отто или Джейком. Но каков ее статус, он не думал. 

— Да, — ответил он наконец. — Мы друзья. 

— И я рада помогать ранчо. Кстати, об этом... Думаю, надо проверить ближайшие заправки. Бензин на исходе. И еще соседние фермы, там может остаться топливо. 

— А еще — выжившие, — Трой оглянулся, посмотрел на свой дом, на дом Кларков и жестом предложил Мэдисон пойти к последнему. Они зашагали бок о бок. — Не знаю, как в ЛА, но в Техасе непрошеных гостей встречают пулей. 

— Потому я и предложила начать с заправок. 

Мэдисон шла так близко, что Трой при желании мог ее коснуться. Но он просто смотрел снизу вверх, на ее немного усталое лицо. Впрочем, не настолько усталое, как в первую встречу. Жизнь на ранчо пошла ей на пользу. 

— Ты поправилась, — сказал Трой. 

Мэдисон поглядела на него с таким удивлением и одновременно возмущением, что Трой не сдержал улыбку. 

— Тебе идет, — заверил он. 

Мэдисон отмахнулась. Трой заметил, что она зябко поводит плечами: пустынный воздух уже остыл, а на ней была только легкая рубашка. 

Он походя снял куртку и накинул Мэдисон на плечи. Она посмотрела в ответ с непонятным выражением, будто он нарушил одно из неписаных, но важных правил этикета. 

— Ты не обязан, — сказала она. 

— Знаю, — ответил Трой ей в тон. 

Куртка была велика, и было немного забавно смотреть, как Мэдисон кутается в нее поудобнее. 

— Так что насчет топлива? — спросила она, переходя от легкого тона к деловому. 

— Я не смогу выделить много людей, — сказал Трой. — Двоих, может, троих. 

— Хватит и одного. Я сама поеду. 

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты осталась. 

— Почему? — удивилась Мэдисон. 

— Я же обещал, что ты будешь в безопасности. Но мне трудно будет сдержать обещание, если ты выйдешь за ворота. 

— Тогда поехали со мной, — предложила Мэдисон. — И разве тогда, у тюремного автобуса, я выглядела беспомощной? Или когда воткнула ложку тебе в лицо? 

Иногда Мэдисон говорила вещи, о которых другие предпочитали не вспоминать или вспоминали только в порыве злости. Но она не пыталась его задеть или подначить. Просто сообщала факт — и потому ее откровенность страшно нравилась. 

Трой машинально потрогал шрам под глазом. Он почти исчез, но если постараться, еще можно нащупать едва заметную выпуклую ниточку. 

— Ладно, поедем вместе. Хочу осмотреться снаружи сам. Выезжаем в одиннадцать. Начнем с чего поближе. 

— Значит, договорились. 

Они снова остановились, в нескольких футах от крыльца Кларков. Трой кивнул в сторону дома. 

— А твои дети будут не против? Кажется, они боятся, что я сделаю с их мамой что-то плохое. 

— Нам встречалось на пути немало людей, которые пытались сделать нам что-то плохое. Ник и Алисия осторожны. Потому мы все и живы. 

— Но здесь вам нечего бояться. 

— Я знаю, — просто сказала Мэдисон. 

Она немного улыбалась. И делала это спокойно и без напряжения. Но Трой прекрасно помнил, какой напряженной она была поначалу. Он был уверен, что Мэдисон все время держала руку поближе к пистолету, который подарил ей Большой Отто. Его это не обижало, даже льстило. Мэдисон знала, насколько он опасен. Она оценивала его по достоинству. 

И все же ее спокойствие и расслабленность доставляли Трою едва ли не большее удовольствие. Для этого состояния было особое слово — «доверие». Так безоговорочно ему доверял, наверное, только Джейк. Но это было давно. 

Мэдисон просунула руки в рукава куртки, натянула их повыше. Трой поймал себя на иррациональном желании взять ее за руку. Смысла в этом не было кроме удовольствия, и вряд ли Мэдисон оценит такой жест 

Интересно, сейчас она вооружена? Она, как и все на ранчо, практически не расставалась с пистолетом. Но все же она среди своих. Наедине с Троем. 

Когда он положил руку ей на пояс, Мэдисон удивленно вскинула голову. В ее глазах Трой не увидел страха, и это внезапно польстило ему. 

Он погладил ее по спине, крепко прижимая ладонь. Провел вдоль поясницы. Оружия не было. Под его курткой Мэдисон была безоружна. И беспомощна. 

Она подумала о том же. Трой уловил мгновенную перемену, переход от расслабленности к готовности сражаться. Он крепче прижал руку к спине Мэдисон. Ему было интересно, что она сделает, как выпутается из ситуации. 

Он не учел, что Мэдисон понимала его ничуть не хуже, чем он — ее. Она прекрасно поняла, что ей ничего не грозит. Но вызов был брошен, и она ответила — совсем не так, как Трой ожидал. 

Не отводя от него взгляда, Мэдисон подняла руку и погладила его по щеке. 

Трой едва не отшатнулся, хотя прикосновение не причиняло боли и не обжигало, как пощечина. Оно было ласковым и ненавязчивым: хочешь — ответь, хочешь — отстранись. Проблема была в том, что Трой не знал, как именно ему следует поступить. Он был уверен, что Мэдисон играет с ним, использует ласку как манипуляцию и оружие против него же. В этом случае следовало дать ей понять, что это не действует, поставить ее на место. 

Но это действовало. Трой не хотел, чтобы она убирала руку, готов был простоять так хоть всю ночь, с ее рукой у своей щеки. «Все мы жаждем человеческой близости, в той или иной степени», — говорил один из психологов, работавших с ним в детстве. «Только не я», — ответил Трой. И солгал. Он прекрасно помнил, как касалась его мать до того, как алкоголь окончательно ее отнял. Хотя он был так мал, что, возможно, это были лишь его фантазии: вот мама треплет его по волосам, целует перед сном, мимоходом гладит его по щеке. Вымысел или нет, но ему хотелось снова почувствовать эту ласку и окунуться в сопутствующее ей ощущение любви. 

И вот теперь Мэдисон предлагала ему это. Наверняка не без тайных мотивов, наверняка пытаясь им манипулировать. 

Трой вдруг подумал: что плохого в том, чтобы поддаться на эти манипуляции? В конце концов, кто-кто, а Мэдисон точно не причинит ему зла. И он в безопасности до тех пор, пока видит ее насквозь. 

Он сжал тонкое запястье, не позволяя Мэдисон убрать руку и продлевая прикосновение. Да, он определенно мог бы простоять так всю ночь. 

Но Мэдисон вдруг отняла у него руку и отступила так поспешно, словно их застали за чем-то откровенным и неподобающим. На ее лице проступило виноватое выражение. 

Ник, стоявший в дверях дома, определенно так не думал. Он молча переводил взгляд с матери на Троя и обратно, а потом просто развернулся и исчез внутри, захлопнув за собой дверь. 

Мэдисон молча сняла куртку, вернула ее и ушла вслед за сыном, оставив Троя наедине с неприятным чувством вины непонятно за что, взбудораженностью — и предчувствием проблем.

***

Последнее предчувствие оказалось верным. Трой видел Мэдисон за завтраком, но поговорить им толком не удалось. К назначенному часу Трой уже был у машины. Он трижды проверил снаряжение: вода, сухпаек, оружие. Кроме своего пистолета он прихватил винтовку и пару мачете: никогда не знаешь, где нарвешься на мертвецов.

Время подошло к одиннадцати, потом минутная стрелка сделала еще несколько кругов. Обычно пунктуальная Мэдисон так и не появилась у ворот. Трой ощутил подкатывающее раздражение, но сумел с ним справиться. Маленькая, но победа. 

— Не видел Мэдисон? — спросил он у Купера, который шел сменить караульного. Тот пожал плечами. 

Трой подождал еще немного и направился в сторону дома Кларков. 

При свете дня оно выглядело намного уютнее, но все равно это строение Трою не нравилось. Добротно построенное, оно все же изначально предназначалось для новоприбывших, еще не обзаведшихся своим домом. И потому сохранило нежилой вид, как перевалочная база. Но ведь теперь все изменилось. Мэдисон и ее дети останутся тут навсегда. Но они так и жили во времянке, будто готовились вот-вот уйти. 

Трой взбежал на крыльцо и уже хотел постучать, когда услышал громкие голоса. Внутри ссорились. Тонкие деревянные стены не глушили звук, и любопытные еще не собрались только потому, что здание стояло на отшибе. 

Первым движением Троя было развернуться и уйти. При звуке злого мужского голоса по спине прошелся холодок. Он давно отучил себя от ассоциации «крик — удар» и поборол оцепенение, нападавшее на него, когда кто-то повышал голос, но до конца не вытравил негативные ассоциации. 

Следовало уйти и по правилам приличия. Вряд ли Кларки будут рады стороннему свидетелю. Но Трой услышал свое имя. Кто же откажется знать, что говорят о нем, когда его нем рядом? 

— Стоит ему позвать — и ты тут же несешься, куда он скажет! — говорил Ник. Его голос был злым (это привычно), обеспокоенным (тоже привычно), но вместе с тем по-детски обиженным (а вот это внове). 

— Я сама предложила вылазку. Поиск запасов нужен нам всем. 

Мэдисон говорила намного тише и спокойнее, хотя в ее голосе проскальзывало почти электрическое напряжение. 

— То, что было вчера, тоже ради нас всех? Думаешь, сумеешь прибрать его к рукам с помощью женских чар и превратить в послушного песика? Он же псих! 

— Ты все не так понял. И, Ник, давай поговорим об этом позже, я и так опаздываю. 

Трой шагнул назад, ожидая, что Мэдисон сейчас выйдет, но Ник не собирался отпускать мать просто так. 

— Я прекрасно все понял. Просто сцена из романтического фильма: ночь, луна, он делится с тобой своей курткой. Неужели тебе настолько нужен мужик! 

— Ник! — судя по голосу, Мэдисон была потрясена, но все еще старалась быть спокойной. — Остановись, пока не наговорил лишнего. 

— А Трэвис? Господи, да полугода еще не прошло! После отца ты хотя бы держалась дольше. 

— Я не собираюсь это выслушивать, — теперь в тоне Мэдисон явственно звучали грозовые разряды. — Мне пора. До вечера, Ник. 

— А знаешь, поезжай! Вы двое отличная пара: убийца и шлюха! 

Ник выкрикнул это с остервенением. И не успели его слова отзвучать, как раздался хлесткий звук пощечины — и повисла тишина. 

Теперь Трой кинулся к двери. Движение было инстинктивным, он не успел ничего обдумать — и только когда к нему, распахнувшему дверь, резко обернулись двое, Трой подумал, что его присутствие могут счесть неуместным. 

Но дело уже было сделано и потому он шагнул к Мэдисон. Ника Трой поначалу не заметил, все внимание было обращено к ней. У него возникло ощущение, что он вернулся в прошлое, но вместе со страхом в нем зародился гнев. И если у нее будет хоть царапина... 

Но Мэдисон была цела, хоть ее заметно трясло. 

А вот Ник стоял, согнувшись и держась за щеку. Он распрямился, убрал руку; на его коже отчетливо проступал красный след. И это Троя окончательно успокоило: Мэдисон ударила раскрытой ладонью, даже синяка не останется, разве что немного опухнет. 

— Пора ехать, — сказал он. 

Кларки, оба, смотрели на него настороженно, будто ожидая от него едкого комментария или шутки. Трой поманил Мэдисон и отодвинулся, пропуская ее, когда она выскочила на улицу и зашагала вперед, не оглядываясь. 

— Попроси на кухне лед, — посоветовал Трой Нику, закрывая дверь. — Скажи, я разрешил. 

Кажется, тот говорил что-то еще. Наверное, ругался. Трой не слушал. 

Он без труда догнал Мэдисон и пошел рядом. Она упорно делала вид, что не видит его. Возможно, ей было неловко из-за того, что Трой услышал их ссору — напрасно. Или от того, что она ударила своего сына — вдвойне напрасно. 

— Все люди ссорятся, — сказал Трой примирительно. 

— Заткнись, прошу. 

— От криков моих родителей стены тряслись. 

Странно, но от этого замечания Мэдисон немного смягчилась: спина стала менее напряженной, она наконец искоса посмотрела на Троя. Он и раньше сталкивался с тем, что подобные воспоминания вызывали у людей жалость и сочувствие. Кто бы мог подумать, что и железной Мэдисон это не чуждо. 

— Во время ссоры можно наговорить всякое. Ник потом будет жалеть. Ты не шлюха. 

Мэдисон резко остановилась, всматриваясь в него. Она выглядела пораженной и очень-очень злой. Последнее было несправедливо: в конце концов, ее разозлил Ник, а не Трой. Но именно на Троя она смотрела, будто хотела стереть его в порошок. 

— Можешь ударить и меня, если хочешь, — предложил он.- Если тебе полегчает. Один раз. Я разрешаю. 

Трой даже немного сгорбился, чтобы Мэдисон было проще дотянуться. Он видел, как ее рука непроизвольно стискивается в кулак и даже был готов к боли. Но Мэдисон отступила от него на шаг, резко выдыхая, и направилась к машине. 

Трой шел следом, глядя на ее спину с рассыпавшимися золотистыми волосами и пытаясь понять, что за чувство видел в глазах Мэдисон до того, как она отвернулась. Вина? Пожалуй. За пощечину, которую она дала Нику? Но он сам ее довел. За то, что случилось раньше? Но там точно не было ничьей вины.

***

Большая часть пути прошла в тишине. Мэдисон смотрела только вперед, стискивая на коленях руки так, что костяшки побелели а кончики пальцев покраснели от прилившей крови. Интересно, замечает ли она за собой эту нервную привычку? Трою хотелось спросить, но он уважал ее право на молчание. Кроме того, ему было комфортно и так, хотя Мэдисон была все еще рассержена и обижена и не собиралась произносить ни слова.

И лишь когда до пункта назначения оставалось минут двадцать, она убавила музыку и произнесла негромко: 

— Извини. 

Трой бросил взгляд на ее руки. Они расслабленно лежали на коленях. 

— За что ты извиняешься? 

— За то, что чуть не сорвалась на тебя. Я злюсь на Ника, не думай, что дело в тебе. 

— Я так не думаю, — отозвался Трой. — С чего бы мне так думать? 

Его ответ вызвал у Мэдисон улыбку. 

— У тебя правильный взгляд на вещи, — сказала она потеплевшим голосом. 

— Просто люди часто придумывают себе сложности. 

Мэдисон подняла правую ладонь и тщательно осмотрела ее, будто хотела что-то найти. 

— Часто ты бьешь сына? — спросил Трой. 

Мэдисон явно не понравился выбор слов, но она знала, что виновата. 

— Я не бью детей. Не била. Это второй раз. 

— В первый раз он это тоже заслужил? 

Мэдисон молчала долго. 

— Никто такого не заслуживает, — сказала она наконец. 

— Большой Отто с тобой не согласился бы. 

— Знаю. 

Трой понял, что Мэдисон скажет дальше еще до того, как она это произнесла: 

— Я видела записи. 

— Так что ты знаешь, что бывают родители похуже. 

— Всегда есть кто-то хуже. Это не оправдание. 

— Ник сам нарвался, — сказал Трой, ставя точку в разговоре. — Он виноват, ты поставила его на место. Ты вернешься, вы поговорите и помиритесь. 

Кажется, он сильно удивил Мэдисон. 

— Не знала, — произнесла она медленно, — что ты такой сторонник семейных ценностей. 

— Я ничего не смыслю в семейных ценностях. Но я знаю, что сейчас апокалипсис и вам некуда деться друг от друга. Что еще вам остается? 

Мэдисон улыбнулась даже с некоторым облегчением. 

— А ты не обижен на Ника? 

— За что? — не понял сначала Трой. — За то, что он назвал меня убийцей? Это правда. Мы оба это знаем. Меня больше удивляет, что он не назвал убийцей тебя. 

Мэдисон заметно напряглась. Странно, но она всегда так болезненно реагировала на подобные слова. 

— Меня? 

— Ты ведь тоже убивала. Помнишь ту женщину, которую ты заперла с мертвецами. 

— Жалею, что рассказала тебе об этом, — пробормотала Мэдисон. — Я сделала это из необходимости. 

— Но сделала. 

Ее пальцы снова сжались, и Трою даже стало ее жаль. Почему Мэдисон не может просто принять то, что сделала, без чувства вины, если ее поступки были продиктованы необходимостью? 

Впереди уже показалась заправка. Трой время от времени бывал тут до апокалипсиса, когда Большой Отто «ослаблял поводок». Она служила своего рода границей. Сюда ему позволялось выезжать, вместе с братом или другими людьми с ранчо, чтобы пополнить запасы топлива. Но дальше он никогда не ездил. Наверное, сейчас отец был бы не против, если бы он переступил эту границу. 

— Не вини себя, — сказал Трой, выруливая на заасфальтированную площадку перед заправкой. — Ты все сделала, как надо. И тогда, и сейчас. Это не стоит сожалений. 

Судя по острому взгляду, Мэдисон не была с ним согласна. Но спорить не стала.

***

Им повезло. Заправка оказалась безжизненной: никаких трупов, ни ходячих, ни упокоившихся. Торговый зал оказался разграблен, некоторые товары были втоптаны в пол, другие разбросаны по поверхностям. Но кто бы тут ни побывал, он не успел слить весь бензин и вскрыть металлическую дверь кладовки. У самого Троя ушел на ее вскрытие чуть не час.

— Может, там ничего нет, — сказал он, когда Мэдисон заглянула к нему, чтобы проверить, как идут дела. — Может, там пусто, и я тружусь тут зря. 

— Может, — согласилась она. — А может, там есть что-то полезное. 

— У нас запасов на десять лет! 

— Будет на десять лет и один месяц. 

Мэдисон дружески похлопала его по спине, прежде чем выйти. Трой повел плечами, чувствуя, как намокшая от пота футболка неприятно липнет к телу, и вернулся к своему занятию. Руки уже саднили и болели от постоянного нажима на лом, но дверное полотно все не поддавалось. 

И когда Трой уже готов был махнуть на все рукой (или предложить Мэдисон поработать самой), дверь с несчастным треском отошла. На радостях Трой неожиданно для себя выдал одно из крепких выражений, которыми пользовался Джейк во времена своего подросткового бунта. 

— Готово! — крикнул он в сторону выхода. 

К счастью, надежды Мэдисон оправдались. Запасов вполне хватало на дополнительный месяц. Сухие концентраты, немного консервов, сушеное мясо — из полезного. А еще шоколадные батончики, чипсы, газировка — всякий хлам, который, однако, разнообразит рацион. В прошлый раз Мэдисон убедила его набрать этого хлама. Люди на ранчо обрадовались бутылкам с подслащенной водой так, будто это был билет в рай. 

— Им важно почувствовать связь с прошлым миром, — сказала Мэдисон. 

Трой с удовольствием оставил бы хлам здесь, взяв только то, что полезно, но знал, что это приведет к небольшому спору, и он в итоге уступит. Но он не собирался таскать это в машину в одиночку. 

— Мэдисон! 

Она не спешила на помощь, и Трою пришлось самому взять одну из коробок и направиться к выходу. 

Когда он вышел наружу, первой, кого он увидел, была Мэдисон. И сначала он удивился ее позе с поднятыми вверх руками. 

И лишь мгновением позже разглядел стоящего за ее спиной парня. Он был низкорослым, не выше Мэдисон, и очень худым, и она стала для него неплохим щитом. Трой взглядом измерил расстояние между ним и незнакомцем, мысленно прикинул время, необходимое ему на то, чтобы поставить ящик и преодолеть разделяющее их пространство или хотя бы выхватить нож — остальное оружие осталось в машине, от которой его отделяли Мэдисон и незнакомец. 

Трой понял, что не успеет ничего: пистолет, который незнакомец направил в затылок Мэдисон, не оставлял ему никаких шансов. 

Парень улыбался легко и по-доброму. Он повел стволом вниз, раз, потом второй, не дождавшись ответа. Наконец сказал: 

— Поставь коробку. 

Незнакомец говорил с интонацией хозяина, уверенный, что ему подчинятся. Трою же подчиняться не хотелось. От этого тона в груди появилось обжигающее чувство ярости. Будь он один, он бы непременно что-то придумал. Но Мэдисон... 

На секунду — даже крошечное мгновение — у него мелькнула мысль: рискнуть, попробовать прорваться. Неизбежные потери бывают, дома поймут... 

Но тут он увидел выражение лица Мэдисон. Эта женщина понимала его как никто другой. И сейчас Трой видел в ее глазах отражение собственных мыслей. Мэдисон ждала, что он так и поступит. Она покачала головой. Парень то ли не заметил это, то ли предпочел не заметить. «Не надо», — сказала она одними губами. 

Трой медленно поставил коробку на землю. 

— Отлично, — сказал парень. — А теперь положи сверху оружие. У тебя же есть оружие? Сейчас без него никуда. Ну? 

Трой медлил. Да, парень мельче его и хлипче. Он влегкую свернул бы ему шею (и уже предвкушал, как кости хрустнут под его руками), но пистолет уравнивал их силы. А если Трой лишится своего оружия, он лишится последнего преимущества. 

— Давай, — сказал парень. — Я же вижу у тебя нож. 

— Трой, — с нажимом сказала Мэдисон. Это значило: «Не рискуй». 

Дуло пистолета, до этого направленное на Мэдисон, теперь смотрело на Троя поверх ее плеча. 

— Да, Трой, — подхватил парень. — Будь умничкой. 

Не отрывая от них взгляда, Трой положил поверх коробки нож. 

— Это все? — спросил незнакомец. Он ткнул Мэдисон в спину. — У него все? 

— Да, — ответила она. 

Тот разочарованно цокнул языком. 

— Как-то плохо вы подготовились... Ну да ладно. Парни, выходите. 

Трой был так сосредоточен на Мэдисон, что не заметил еще двоих чужаков, притаившихся: один за разграбленным магазинным фургоном, другой — за запыленной машиной. Не заметил и разозлился на себя: попасться так глупо и вляпаться так сильно. 

Мэдисон снова покачала головой: не надо, не делай глупостей. Сейчас Трой был зол и на нее. 

Надо было взять ее надоедливого сынишку, подумал он. Тогда ничто бы не сковывало его руки. А если были бы жертвы — что ж, двух зайцев одним выстрелом. Мэдисон поняла бы, что другого выхода у него не было. 

Но он взял с собой ее. И потому сейчас без возражений позволил приблизиться одному из парней и обыскать его. Сделал чужак это неумело: пропустил один из карманов, вшитых в штанину, и к тому же подставил беззащитную шею. Трой легко мог бы сломать ее одним ударом. 

Но тот, что стоял позади Мэдисон, не спускал с него взгляд. Не так уж он и безобиден, понял Трой. Да, мелкий. Да, тощий. Слабый. Но именно он тут все контролирует. Смог же он подчинить себе этого здоровяка. 

Здоровяк, сопя, распрямился, закончив обыск. Он был не только высоким, но и довольно пузатым, живот буквально раздувал идиотскую футболку с Микки Маусом. Это Троя удивило: на ранчо даже самые толстые после урезки пайки скинули вес и ушили одежду. Чтобы сохранить такую массу, понадобилось бы много еды. Выходит, у них есть запасы? 

Но Трой не видел у них никаких вящей. Не было ни фургона, ни дома на колесах, ни даже какой-нибудь малолитражки. Никаких рюкзаков за спинами. И он не слышал шума мотора, значит, они пришли пешком. Но откуда? Вблизи не было никакого жилья, он бы знал. 

Трой тут же получил ответ на свой вопрос: третий парень, с неряшливо отросшей чуть не до подбородка челкой, достал рацию. Недорогую и довольно слабую, а значит, место, откуда они пришли, было недалеко. 

— Парни, отзовитесь, прием. 

— Долго вас еще ждать? Прием. 

— Подъезжайте к нам. Мы у заправки. Тут нестандартная ситуация. Прием. 

Говоривший кинул взгляд на тощего, тот одобрительно кивнул, хотя был полностью поглощен Мэдисон. Он встал сбоку, чтобы лучше ее видеть, и теперь изучал ее профиль. Потом протянул свободную руку и завел прядь ее волос за ухо. Мэдисон не шевельнулась, но Трой увидел, как она напряжена. Для него самого интимность этого жеста стала шоком. 

— Хотел посмотреть, проколоты ли у тебя уши, — сказал тощий. — Сто лет не видел живую женщину. Начал забывать, как они выглядят. 

Здоровяк хохотнул, а второй сказал: 

— Лекс, парни скоро будут здесь. 

— Парни? — не выдержал Трой. — Сколько вас? 

Все трое остолбенели, словно не ждали, что он вообще может говорить. Здоровяк опомнился первым и ударил Троя в живот. Удар получился слабым, как и боль. Трой рефлекторно дернулся, чтобы перехватить руку, но его слух резанул голос Мэдисон: 

— Трой! 

В ее голосе прозвучал приказ, которому он машинально, с впитанной от отца готовностью, подчинился. И тут же рассердился на нее и себя — но момент уже был упущен. Здоровяк отступил и теперь мог без труда его расстрелять. 

— Вопросы здесь задаем мы, Трой, — сказал Лекс. — И первый вопрос: откуда вы такие взялись? 

Ответом ему было молчание, но Лекс, кажется, иного и не ждал. 

— Ясно, — вздохнул он. — Придется добывать ответы. Ну правда, ребята, проще сразу все рассказать. Хоть время сэкономим. 

Вдали послышался нарастающий шум машины. Трой невольно оглянулся и увидел массивный фургон, явно бывший когда-то грузовым. Сейчас он был перекрашен в ярко-красный цвет и на фоне блеклой пустыни выглядел как чужедальний и очень ядовитый цветок. 

— А как зовут тебя? — спросил Лекс, наклоняясь к Мэдисон. Трой видел, каких усилий ей стоит не отшатнуться. — Хотя бы это я могу спросить? 

Она назвала свое имя, и Лекс повторил его восхищенно, нараспев, растянув первый слог: 

— Мэ-эдисон... Как русалку из фильма?*

— Да, — отозвалась она. 

— Не надо бояться, русалочка. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то пострадал. 

— Я тоже. 

Мэдисон развернулась и посмотрела прямо в глаза Лексу. Здоровяк и Челка рефлекторно наставили на нее оружие, но сам Лекс не торопился стрелять. Он разглядывал Мэдисон с веселым недоумением, как забавную зверушку: никак не мог решить, что же это такое ему попалось? К несчастью для Мэдисон, на Лекса ее чары, видимо, не действовали. Но она все равно попыталась договориться. 

— Мы тоже не хотим, чтобы кто-то пострадал, — сказала Мэдисон мягко и убедительно. — Если это ваша территория, и это были ваши запасы — извините, мы не знали. Просто отпустите нас, и мы уедем. Все запасы останутся здесь. 

— И оружие, — уточнил Лекс. 

— И оружие, — подтвердила, поколебавшись, Мэдисон. 

Да он же играет с нами, понял Трой за мгновение до того, как губы Лекса раздвинулись в ухмылке. Он не собирался их отпускать, ни с припасами, ни без. Видимо, Мэдисон тоже поняла это, потому что аппелировала к аргументу силы: 

— Если мы не вернемся, наши друзья отправятся нас искать. Их много, они вооружены. Я не советую вам с ними встречаться. Дайте нам уйти, и мы вас больше не побеспокоим. 

— Их больше, и они вооружены, — задумчиво повторил Лекс. — А ты не очень-то хороша в переговорах, да, русалочка? По правилам дипломатии ты должна сделать мне выгодное предложение. А я слышу только: мы тут совсем одни, и никто не сможет прийти нам на помощь в ближайшую пару часов. А за пару часов можно успеть многое. 

Мэдисон вспыхнула, и Лекс довольно улыбнулся. 

— У вас есть еще что-нибудь, что вы можете предложить? Ценный выкуп? Лекарство от вируса? Может, на ближайшем холме притаился ваш снайпер? Нет? Тогда о чем мы говорим? 

— Вы можете получить выкуп, — сказала Мэдисон. 

Трой приподнял бровь: правда? Он не собирался отдавать этим побирушкам ни единого куска. Хотя заманить их к ранчо было бы для них лучшим выходом. 

— Потребовать выкуп у группы, которая превосходит нас численно?.. Хм, даже и не знаю. Ты бы рискнула, русалочка? 

В этот момент на площадку перед заправкой въехал фургон. Его стены вблизи казались еще более кричащими, будто на Троя надвигался гигантский пожарный гидрант. На боку были неумело выведены языки пламени, а поверх чернела хвастливая надпись: KillingMachine. 

Трой понял, что сейчас засмеется. Его подмывало сказать Лексу, что настоящая killing machine не нуждается в такой явной рекламе. 

Но выпендрежник или нет — именно Лекс сейчас был хозяином ситуации. Трой быстро понял, что остальные (из фургона выпрыгнули еще двое) — лишь на подхвате. 

— Что у вас в машине? — спросил Лекс. — Есть что ценное? 

— Нет, — сказал Трой. 

— Я говорю не с тобой, а с русалочкой. 

Трой не мог понять, правда Лекс считает Мэдисон главной, или просто ищет предлог, чтобы прикоснуться к ней. Ему не понравилось, как все пятеро на нее смотрели. Он и прежде видел этот голодный взгляд, каким некоторые мужчины провожали женщин, а иногда и женщины — мужчин. Разница была в том, что раньше всем этим людям мешали удовлетворить свой голод правила приличия и закон. 

Этих парней не сдерживало ни первое, ни второе. 

— Так что, русалочка? — спросил Лекс, смеряя ее взглядом. — Есть у вас что ценное? 

— Нет. Только то, что мы взяли здесь. Это все ваше. 

— Тут ты права. Это все наше. 

Сейчас Мэдисон походила на каменную статую. Трой ощущал, как внутри него нарастает беспокойство: видеть Мэдисон беспомощной было непривычно. Неправильно. Совсем как тогда, когда он осознал вдруг, что его отец — старик и алкоголик, что окружающие видят его именно таким, и он не внушает им страха. Для него это стало потрясением, и в то же время легким — но разочарованием. 

Но больше всего, понял Трой, он разочаруется в самом себе, если позволит Лексу что-то сделать Мэдисон. Ты не можешь спасти ее от вируса или от ходячих. Но оставить ее на съедение стайке шакалов — это высшая степень слабости. 

— Не трогай, — сказал он, когда Лекс протянул руку к лицу Мэдисон. И она, и парень были одного роста, и смотрели прямо друг на друга. Трой почувствовал неуместную вспышку ревности. Здоровяк-маори был неподходящей парой для Мэдисон, просто ужасной — но он хотя бы был воином. Но Трой не отдал Мэдисон даже ему. 

Лекс обернулся к нему, приподняв брови в комичном удивлении. 

— Я, блядь, буду делать, что хочу. 

Это «блядь» резануло слух, будто из-под маски безобидного на вид парня вдруг проглянул истинный облик помойной крысы. 

— Сегодня у нас джек-пот, парни, — сказал Лекс. — Стю, Грэм, грузите припасы. 

Двое новоприбывших моментально закинули коробки с едой в фургон. 

— Мы можем договориться, — сказала Мэдисон. 

— Можем. И мы договоримся. Хочешь, чтобы я вас отпустил? Живыми и невредимыми. 

Мэдисон молчала. Трой не заметил, как сжал кулаки, и спохватился, только когда Здоровяк начал осторожно заходить ему за спину, не отводя от него оружия и бормоча то ли Трою, то ли себе: «Тихо, тихо...» 

— Почему ты молчишь, русалочка? Ты же хотела договориться? Карты на стол: немного ласки для меня и парней — и вы свободны, и ты, и этот хрен. Конечно, машину мы заберем. Зато ты уйдешь. Ну? Полчаса на спине — и свобода ваша. 

Лицо Мэдисон словно было отлито из мрамора. Она метнула быстрый взгляд на Троя, и тот без слов понял: она понимает, что это ловушка. Конечно, Лекс не отпустит их. Он заберет все, что сможет, может, даже ее. Шансы на то, что просто уйдут отсюда — даже после такой платы — призрачные. 

Но все же это шансы, прочел он в глазах Мэдисон. 

Трой стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как нарастает пульсация в висках. 

— Давай, русалочка, — сказал Лекс. 

Они смотрели на Мэдисон, все пятеро. Даже Здоровяк отвлекся и пялился, приоткрыв рот и напоминая удивленного слюнявого младенца. 

Тело Троя все сделало за него: шаг назад, разворот, удар в челюсть. Здоровяк в последний момент вскинул ружье, попытавшись закрыться им вместо того, чтобы выстрелить — инстинкты гражданского, а не военного. От удара его голова мотнулась, на губы выплеснулась кровь. Грохнул выстрел, Трой инстинктивно сжался, но пуля его не задела. Он вцепился в ружье, выдирая его их пухлых рук Здоровяка и одновременно разворачивая того, чтобы прикрыться живым щитом. Челка прыгал рядом, пытаясь выстрелить в Троя, но тот крутился на месте, заставляя крутиться и Здоровяка, и Челка все не решался. 

У Троя не было времени следить за Мэдисон, но он услышал мужской вскрик и успел понадеяться, что это Лекс, прежде чем все закончилось. 

Ему все-таки удалось вырвать ружье и наставить его на Здоровяка, тут же в испуге вскинувшего руки. 

И поверх его плеча Трой увидел стоящую на коленях Мэдисон. Она прижимала руки к груди, один из чужаков приставил пистолет ей к затылку, будто в пародии на киношную казнь. А Лекс, стоя рядом, уже трясся от смеха. Он махнул рукой. 

— Клади оружие, чувак. Начинаем все по новой. 

Трой посмотрел на него, на Мэдисон, на Здоровяка. Он успевал выстрелить, может, даже два раза. Это минус два врага и плюс время, чтобы скрыться внутри здания. А выкурить его оттуда будет непросто. 

И минус Мэдисон. Она подняла голову, глядя из-за занавесивших лицо волос. И по тому, как оно исказилось от боли, Трой понял, что на время она — не боец. Если уходить, то без нее. Так даже проще. Так и следует поступить. 

«Беги», — отчетливо сказала она одними губами. 

Трой опустил ружье и молча протянул его Здоровяку. Тот опасливо подкрался, ожидая подвоха, выхватил оружие и с удовольствием двинул Трою прикладом. В глазах на мгновение вспыхнул свет, сменившийся темнотой. А когда Трой проморгался, оказалось, что один из парней уже поднял Мэдисон и удерживает ее за сведенные сзади руки. 

— А вы боевая парочка, — сказал Лекс. — Прямо прирожденные убийцы. Она твоя мать? 

Лекс поправил воротник рубашки Мэдисон. Трой, следящий за ним взглядом, выдохнул было, но тут Лекс скользнул рукой ниже, к вырезу рубашки, где виднелась ложбинка между грудями. Трой и сам не раз обращал на нее внимание, но коснуться Мэдисон там ему и в голову не приходило. На мгновение он замер, пораженный наглостью Лекса и своим негодованием, глядя, как парень бесцеремонно оттягивает рубашку и заглядывает туда. Зато Мэдисон не стала это терпеть. И пока Трой мучительно краснел от стыда за другого парня и отводил взгляд от приоткрывшегося его взгляду участка нежной незагорелой кожи, подтянула ноги к груди и резко распрямила, пнув Лекса в живот. 

Тот отпрянул, выругавшись, и наотмашь ударил Мэдисон по лицу. И снова — так играючи, легко, как Трою и не пришло бы в голову ее коснуться. Голова Мэдисон мотнулась, светлые волосы взметнулись. Державший ее парень разжал руки за секунду до удара, и она упала в песок и пыль. 

Трой на несколько секунд перестал дышать от ярости. Он так четко представил, что голова Лекса отделяется от тела с помощью ножа, как кровь смешивается с песком, что был удивлен, обнаружив секунду спустя, что Лекс все еще крепко стоит на ногах, а земля под его ногами чиста. 

— Мэдисон, — позвал Трой, когда она приподнялась. Светлые волосы испачкались в пылим, и Трою хотелось их вытереть, чтобы они снова засияли, как солнце. 

— Мэдисогн, — передразнил его Лекс, а потом продолжил нормальным голосом. — Так она тебе не мать? А кто? Твоя подружка? 

Он за волосы поднял Мэдисон; она была жива и даже в сознании и смотрела на Лекса так, как смотрела на самого Троя, когда бесстрашно бросалась на него с одной лишь ложкой в руке. Маленькая, слабая Мэдисон. И все же ей хватило сил и смелости поставить него на колени. Почему же она еще не скрутила Лекса? 

— Слишком старая для подружки, — подвел тот итог. — Хотя я тебя понимаю. Горячие милфы способны на многое. И они не ломаются. Молодой хер им в радость. 

Лекс достал нож. Трой рванулся вперед, но его тут же сбили с ног. Здоровяк плюхнулся на него сверху и оттянул его голову, чтобы он не смог отвернуться. Челка недвусмысленно направил пистолет в висок Троя. 

По жесту Лекса двое других схватили Мэдисон за руки и ноги, не давая подняться, и прижали к земле так, что она не могла и шевельнуться. 

Неспешно и деловито Лекс поддел ножом пуговку на ее рубашке, срезал. Потом вторую, третью. Развел воротник, так что стал виден белый лифчик. 

Трой отвел взгляд. 

— Смотри, — приказал Лекс. — Смотри, или я введу нож поглубже. 

И Трою пришлось смотреть, как лезвие ножа скользит от ямочки на шее до груди, прижимаясь к коже, но пока не оставляя пореза. 

Мэдисон смотрела на Лекса, ее грудь высоко вздымалась от дыхания. Она выглядела неестественно спокойной, но Трой вдруг понял, что ей страшно. Словно ее запах изменился, стал железистым, как свежая кровь. Этот запах забил его ноздри, Трой задыхался и не мог избавиться от неправильности происходящего. Так мог пахнуть кто угодно, только не Мэдисон. 

— Сиськи зачет, — сказал Лекс задумчиво, трогая ткань бюстгальтера ножом. Трой затаил дыхание, но Лекс продолжил поддевать и срезать по одной пуговице, пока полы рубашки не разошлись полностью. Парни следили за его действиями с возбужденным напряжением, и Трой даже почувствовал, как у Здоровяка встает член и упирается ему в бедро. Он дернулся, но парень сжал его крепче, и стояк прижался теснее. 

Лекс обвел кончиком ножа полукружья груди Мэдисон. Трой очень хотел отвернуться и не смотреть. Румянец невольно затопил лицо. Он никогда не видел Мэдисон настолько раздетой, ему это было и не нужно. 

— Зачетные сиськи, — повторил Лекс. — Она разрешает тебе кончать на них? Дрочит тебе ими? Неверное, да. Ты счастливчик, парень. 

Лекс погладил живот Мэдисон, который тут же рефлекторно сжался. Она такая худая, подумал Трой. Жизнь на ранчо пошла ей на пользу, но у нее все еще выступали ребра. 

— Или ты кончаешь ей на живот? — спросил Лекс. — Или в нее? Держу пари, ты засаживаешь этой мамочке так глубоко, как можешь, а потом кончаешь прямо в нее. Может, даже ей в зад. Я тоже хочу попробовать. 

Мэдисон выгнулась, пытаясь освободить руки. И Трой рвался к ней навстречу, но сделать ничего не мог. Его держали так крепко, что он сходил с ума от чувства собственного бессилия. 

— Пусть смотрит, — велел Лекс, когда упирающуюся Мэдисон разложили перед ним. — Слышишь, парень? Ты должен смотреть, иначе твоей мамочке каюк. Она еще какое-то время после смерти будет теплая. Мы и такую выебем. Черт, да я готов ее выебать, даже если она обратится! А вот если вы оба будете паиньками, я вас отпущу. 

Он лгал. Его ложь была окрашена в черный цвет, вырывалась облачком из его рта и повисала над головой, когда он говорил. 

Лекс поддел ножом лифчик Мэдисон и разрезал лямку между чашечками. Трой тут же закрыл глаза, понимая: если он увидит грудь Мэдисон, все станет ужасающе реальным. 

— Тебе сказали смотреть! 

Челка пнул его в бок. 

— Смотри, бля! 

Пришлось открыть глаза. 

Сами они смотрели. Пожирали грудь Мэдисон взглядом и отпускали замечания о ее теле, ее сосках, о том, как круто будет «сжать ее сиськи и присунуть между ними». Трой вздрагивал из-за каждого слова от ярости и лишающего разум бессилия и никак не мог понять, как они могут так говорить. И о ком? о Мэдисон! 

Она бешено крутилась под Лексом, и тому пришлось сесть ей на лодыжки, чтобы стянуть с нее джинсы. Они съехали вместе с бельем, и Лекс воскликнул: 

— Смотри-ка, тут она тоже блондинка! 

Трой смотрел, как ему велели. Но ему не приказали глядеть на тело Мэдисон, и он не отрывал взгляд от ее лица. 

В какой-то момент она повернулась к нему, их глаза встретились. Взгляд Мэдисон умолял о помощи, впервые с их встречи. 

Трой рванулся так, что Челке и Здоровяку пришлось навалиться всем весом. 

— Быстрее давай! — крикнул Челка. — Я тоже хочу! 

— Щас, — отозвался Лекс. — Я давно пизды не видел, дай налюбуюсь. 

— Жопа — это не пизда, — сказал тот, что держал Мэдисон за руки, и вся компания заржала непонятной шутке. 

Лекс с усилием развел ноги Мэдисон. Она пыталась свести их вместе, и Лексу пришлось снова ее ударить, на этот раз — по животу. Мэдисон задохнулась, ее губы лихорадочно ловили воздух, глаза вылезли из орбит. 

— Вот так, — сказал Лекс удовлетворенно, просовывая руку между ног Мэдисон. Она, как бы плохо ей не было, тут же попыталась отползти в сторону, но держали ее крепко. По тому, как она дернулась и напряженно вытянулась, Трой понял, что Лекс сделал, что хотел. Ему не было видно всего, бедро Мэдисон закрывало обзор, но Трой и не хотел знать, что происходит. 

Он глядел только на лицо Мэдисон. «Посмотри на меня, — молил он мысленно. — Посмотри на меня. Скажи что-нибудь. Я смогу все, если ты мне скажешь». 

И она сказала. 

— Пожалуйста, не надо. 

Голос Мэдисон звучал слишком спокойно для этой ситуации. Лишь на дне ее глаз прятались страх и боль. На Лекса ее магический голос не действовал. 

— Пожалуйста что, милая? — Его рука шевельнулась, будто он вогнал пальцы поглубже. — Пожалуйста, еще? Пожалуйста, выебать тебя? 

Он сделал голос просящим и писклявым, и его парни разразились смехом, хотя ничего смешного тут не было. 

— Пожалуйста, остановись. Не надо. 

— Надо, мамочка. Сейчас апокалипсис, и мы боремся за выживание как можем. Неужели ты не хочешь нас поощрить? Любишь анал? 

По движению руки Лекса Трой понял, что он делает что-то совсем другое. 

А потом Мэдисон вскрикнула, и Трой замер в потрясении. Он не знал, что Мэдисон так может. Что она бывает беспомощной — жертвой, как другие. Только не она, не хищница. 

Но она вскрикнула. И она плакала. Отвернувшись от Лекса, бессильно уронила голову набок, и слезы вдруг прочертили дорожки на ее щеках. 

Трой не мог отвести от них взгляд. Это было прекрасно. Мэдисон была прекрасна, даже сейчас. Интересно, на что на вкус похожи ее слезы? Он так хотел почувствовать их на кончике языка. 

Парням, державшим его, происходящее было видно намного лучше. Они не могли отвести взгляд от того, чего Трой не видел, и это их отвлекло. Он почувствовал, как ослабла хватка — и еще больше затвердел упирающийся в его бедро пенис. Челка дожде открыл рот, отчего стал похож на имбецила. Слабого идиота, с которым ничего не стоит справиться. 

И в этот миг Мэдисон открыла глаза. В них была боль — и дикая, сжигающая ненависть. «Можно», — сказал ее взгляд, и Трой подчинился ему. 

Здоровяк даже не понял, что произошло. Вот он валится на землю, опрокинутый вырвавшимся Троем, а вот его шея хрустит, когда голова повернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов. Троя этот звук наполнил блаженством и мгновенным покоем. Он любил такие минуты: на него словно нисходило благословение господа, наделявшее его невероятной силой. Тело было легким и послушным, двигалось быстро, почти мгновенно. 

Вот Челка обернулся к нему, удивленно распахивая рот — но как медленно! Трой был намного быстрее, и его кулак, врезавшийся в этот разверстый рот, — тоже. Голова парня мотнулась, а кожа на костяшках кулака лопнула от соприкосновения с зубами — но Трой не чувствовал боли. Кровь и кровь. Они смешают их кровь в драке, чтобы искупить вину. 

Краем глаза он увидел, как парень, державший Мэдисон, отпускает ее руки и вытаскивает пистолет. 

Как же медленно, возмутился про себя Трой. Разве нельзя быстрее, подумал он. А рука словно сама подтаскивала человека с выбитыми зубами поближе, пока тот не стал живым щитом, принявшим предназначенную Трою пулю. Тот почувствовал, как тело парня дрогнуло в его объятьях, и на мгновение испытал нему глубокую благодарность за то, что тот принял смерть за него. 

Стрелявший взвыл от обиды, выстрелил снова, и Трой скорчился за телом-щитом. А потом швырнул его на того парня, что до этого топтался рядом с Мэдисон, а теперь кинулся к нему. Обрушившееся мертвое тело обездвижило нападавшего: он закрутился, пытаясь то ли удержать, то ли отбросить от себя покойника, словно тот весил тонну. Трой знал, что мертвецы обладают таким свойством: они становятся невероятно тяжелыми. Нести живого намного проще, даже если он сопротивляется. 

Но сейчас он не чувствовали ни тяжести, ни ограничений. Тело затопила приятная легкость, и Трой наслаждался ощущением всесильности. Он поднырнул снизу и распрямился, сильно ударив избавившегося от трупа парня в подбородок. У того клацнули зубы, изо рта хлынула кровь. Он согнулся, держась за челюсть и мыча. Прикусил язык, понял Трой, крепко беря его обеими руками за голову. Через секунду откушенный язык уже не беспокоил парня. 

Тот, что еще оставался в головах у Мэдисон, снова вскинул пистолет, и Трой подобрался, готовый уйти с траектории выстрела. Но нападавший взвыл и согнулся. Трой почувствовал облегчение пополам с радостью: значит, с Мэдисон все в порядке, и она даже способна драться. Другая бы сломалась, но не эта ведьма апокалипсиса. К несчастью, Лекс не знал, с кем связался. 

Лекс на секунду замешкался, не зная, броситься на Троя или на Мэдисон, которая бешено крутилась под ним, и удерживать которую в одиночку было не так просто. 

Секундное замешательство — но для Троя оно сейчас было подобно целой минуте. Минуте, которой хватит, чтобы неторопливо подойти к медлительному Лексу и выбить нож. Конечно, Лекс пытался защититься. Конечно, он хотел ударить Троя ножом. Killing Machine. Наверное, Лекс считал себя самым безжалостным и опасным убийцей Техаса. Трою не хотелось над ним смеяться. Ему было даже жалко Лекса. Наверное, поэтому он не убил его сразу и только опрокинул на землю ударом в горло. Нож упал, и рука Мэдисон тут же метнулась к нему. Парень, сидящий над ней, снова и снова жал на спусковой крючок, но слышались только сухие щелчки. Но и они прекратились, когда нож вонзился ему в живот. 

Мэдисон, сидящая в пыли и обнаженная, мотнула головой, когда парень попытался схватить ее за волосы, и вогнала нож поглубже в рану. А Трой, шагнув к ним, завершил начатое ударом в висок. Парень упал, как подкошенный. Возможно, он еще был жив, но это уже не имело никакого значения. К моменту, когда он очнется, рана в животе уже подведет его к раю смерти. 

Оставался Лекс. Он пытался встать с земли, и Трой с наслаждением пнул его в живот, выбивая воздух. В каком-то фильме он слышал фразу, что ногами бьют лишь трусы** — какая чушь. Он не боится Лекса, просто так удобнее. 

— Не трогай! — велела Мэдисон. 

Ее голос был хриплым и таким же скрипучим, как песок вокруг них. 

Трой удивленно взглянул на нее и тут же отвернулся: Мэдисон стояла наклонившись и лихорадочно натягивала джинсы. 

— Снимай рубашку, — велела она секундой позже. 

Трой хотел предложить ей раздеть кого-то из погибших, но подумал, что ей это, наверное, не понравится. Он стянул рубашку и не глядя протянул назад. Ее тут же вырвали у него из рук. 

Лекс снова пытался встать, и Трой поставил ногу ему на спину, не давая отползти. 

— Убить его? — спросил Трой. 

— Я сама. 

Мэдисон подошла к нему. Его рубашку она завязала узлом на животе, и ей это очень шло, хотя и выглядело фривольно. На щеке осталось пятно пыли, Мэдисон вытерла его тыльной стороной ладони, но лишь сильнее размазала. Светлые волосы посерели от пыли. Она казалась бы уязвимой — если бы не горевшие сухим огнем глаза. 

— Держи его, — велела Мэдисон, опускаясь на корточки рядом с Лексом. В ее правой руке Трой увидел окровавленный нож. 

Он послушно прижал Лекса к земле коленом и оттянул его голову за волосы, обнажая горло. 

— Пожалуйста, — прохрипел тот. Killing Machine? Да Лекс был испуган, как пойманный кролик. 

— Пожалуйста что? — спросил Трой. Ему правда было интересно, что скажет Лекс перед смертью. 

— Отпустите меня, и я... 

— Мы тебя отпустим, — вдруг сказала Мэдисон. 

— Правда? — удивился Трой. — После... всего? 

Он вспомнил, как Лекс с жадным любопытством смотрел на Мэдисон, неторопливо, но явно болезненно трогая ее. Вспомнил ее отчаянный взгляд. 

Сейчас он не видел ее глаза. Наклонив голову, так что волосы скрыли ее лицо, Мэдисон закатала штанины Лекса и резко провела ножом по его правой лодыжке. Тот заорал так, что Трой забеспокоился, как бы он не приманил всех ходячих в округе. Пришлось придавить его к земле сильнее, Лекс так дергался, что второе сухожилие Мэдисон перерезала уже с некоторым трудом. 

— Готово, — она поднялась. — Отпускай. 

Лекс то рыдал, то скулил. Он возился у их ног, загребая землю, словно пловец — воду. Нелепо переваливаясь, протащил свое тело на полфута вперед, оставляя позади намокший и почерневший от крови песок, а потом обмяк. 

Он выглядел жалким, но и забавным тоже. Теперь он напоминал огромную гусеницу, и Трою захотелось ткнуть его острием ножа, чтобы посмотреть, как Лекс снова задергается. 

—Трой! — нетерпеливо окрикнула Мэдисон. 

Трой неохотно оторвался от захватывающего зрелища. Лекс, неловко перевалившись на бок, оглянулся на него: 

— Не бросай меня тут, приятель! Я не хотел, правда, мне очень жаль! Ну мы же дурили только, я бы ее не тронул. 

— Ты тронул, — ответил Трой, размышляя, будет ли Мэдисон недовольна, если он оставит на Лексе еще пару порезов. Он не чувствовал себя удовлетворенным. В жилах еще бурлила сила, смешанная с восхитительным чувством безнаказанности. Словно по венам бежали пузырьки газировки, и они делали тело легким и заряженным энергией. Трой не выплеснул и малую ее часть. 

— Ну да, и мне жаль, — говорил Лекс торопливо. — Я буду полезным! Я все исправлю! У нас есть склад, там столько еды — вы сможете ее взять! Только не бросайте меня здесь... 

— Ты лжешь, — сказал Трой. Отчего-то он был уверен, что так и есть, словно его новообретенная сила помогала ему заглядывать за маски людей, прямо в их головы. Лекс врал и готов был соврать еще не раз, чтобы спасти свою шкуру. Может, Трой и остался бы послушать, но Мэдисон снова окликнула его. 

Трой пошел прочь, больше не обращая внимания на Лекса. Проходя мимо одного из мертвецов, он замедлил шаг. По правилам, нужно было упокоить их. Четверо убитых — и все с целым мозгом. Все встанут. Интересно, как будут ходить те, что со свернутой шеей? Голова так и будет болтаться, словно у болванчика? Останется развернутой назад? Или мертвецы начнут ходить спиной вперед? Было бы интересно посмотреть. 

— Только посмей его убить, — пригрозила Мэдисон, догадавшись о его намерениях. — Посмей хоть кого-то из них тронуть. 

— Они могут встать и добраться до ранчо, — напомнил Трой. — Оставлять их — не по правилам. 

— Сегодня мы играем не по правилами. К тому же, у них есть чем закусить. 

Лекс теперь полз в их сторону, снова уговаривая, умоляя, упрашивая. Мэдисон смотрела на него так, словно он был камнем или пустынным растением, — безо всякого интереса. Трой заметил, что спину она все еще держит неестественно прямо. 

Он заглянул Мэдисон в глаза, опасаясь увидеть там страх, но она смотрела холодно и расчетливо. 

— Надо забрать из фургона и с заправки все, что сможем, — сказала она. — И поторопимся. Скоро уже закат. 

Трой кивнул и предложил в приступе внезапного великодушия: 

— Хочешь, я осмотрю все один? 

— С чего вдруг? 

Мэдисон развернулась к нему спиной и первой вошла в фургон. 

К моменту, когда они перенесли вещи в машину — коробки теперь забили заднее сиденье, — Лекс почти дополз до них. Трой не мог не восхититься его жаждой жизни. Встреться они в других обстоятельствах, Лекс мог бы стать частью их отряда. 

Он посмотрел на часы: прошло около сорока минут. Еще минут десять — и тот тощий, что держал Мэдисон за руки, начнет обращаться. Трой мог бы угадать время с точностью до секунды, но значения это не имело: когда все начнется, их тут уже не будет. 

— Пожалуйста, — прохрипел Лекс. В его глазах — поразительно! — еще читалась сумасшедшая надежда. Он что, до сих пор верит, что Мэдисон сменит гнев на милость? 

Но она задержалась, разглядывая его. А потом широко распахнула дверцу фургона. 

— Поторопись. — Голос Мэдисон звучал спокойно и естественно, будто они обсуждали погоду. — Твои друзья скоро воскреснут. Но может, ты успеешь уехать отсюда. 

— С порезанными ногами, чертова сука? — Лекс наконец вспылил. — Старая шлюха, надо было сразу тебя прикончить, тебя и твоего ебаря... 

Трой стиснул зубы: так захотелось оборвать Лекса, заставить замолчать. Слова его не трогали, отскакивали градинами от стены. Но он физически ощущал идущую от Лекса волну агрессии, и она была словно вызов. 

— Можно? — не выдержав, спросил он. 

— Нет, — отрезала Мэдисон. — Идем. 

Лекс остался там же, изрыгая проклятья им вслед. Даже в зеркало заднего вида Трой видел, как разевается его рот. А потом Лекс пополз к фургону. 

Трою показалось, что он заметил движение за спиной Лекса.

***

Они не успели до заката. Трою в какой-то момент показалось, что они пытаются угнаться за заходящим солнцем: машина мчалась прямо к красной полоске на горизонте. Но как они не спешили, эта полоса становилась все уже и темнее, пока не превратилась в бесконечную черноту. Тьма расползлась пролитыми чернилами и захватила весь мир. Он потерялся во мраке, и только полотно дороги под фарами оставалось ясным и четким. Под лучами света тьма ненадолго расступалась, а потом смыкалась за их спинами. И если раньше они гнались за закатом, то теперь убегали от черноты, но она снова и снова их догоняла.

Мэдисон не произнесла ни звука с того момента, как они сели в машину. Она упорно смотрела в окно, и Трой подумал, что она задремала, но потом увидел в стекле ее отражение. Она просто смотрела перед собой. На левой щеке уже наливался синяк. У Ника, конечно, возникнут вопросы. 

Обычно его не тяготило молчание Мэдисон: она была из тех немногих людей, с кем комфортно было и в тишине. Но сейчас Троя начало это беспокоить. Он пытался придумать слова, которые мог бы произнести, но фантазия ему отказывала. Что говорят женщине, которую изнасиловали? Ладно, почти изнасиловали. Или не почти? Где пролегает грань? Правила хорошего тона, которые в него вбивала мама, ничего не говорили на этот счет. 

— Ты правильно поступила, — сказал он наконец. Закатная полоса как раз растворилась во тьме, и та же тьма царила в салоне. Потому лица Мэдисон он не увидел, только услышал ее голос, такой же энергичный и невозмутимый, как обычно: 

— Что же ты хотел его убить? 

— Погорячился. Но твое решение намного лучше. 

Мэдисон повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на него — Трой угадал это движение. А вот выражение ее лица прочесть не мог. Он протянул руку к приборной панели, чтобы включить свет в салоне, но Мэдисон накрыла его руку своей, не позволяя этого сделать. И задержала ее на несколько секунд дольше, чем это требовалось. 

Трой поразился тому, насколько темнота обострила ощущения. Тепло женской руки воспринималось ярче, чем обычное прикосновение. На тыльной стороне его ладони словно остался тепловой след — эхо, воспоминание о самом касании. 

Его ощущения все еще были обострены, хотя порожденное адреналином нервное веселье уже отступило. И из-за этого Трой вдруг остро ощутил происходящее: тесноту салона, где они сидели практически бок о бок. Тепло тела Мэдисон, ее колена, находящегося рядом с его коленом. Запахи их тел, пыли, крови — на ком из них она осталась? Поверх этого — тонкий аромат чего-то сладкого, доносящийся с заднего сиденья, куда они свалили свою добычу. 

И еще звуки. Трой отчетливо слышал дыхание Мэдисон, которое не заглушал шум едущей машины. Казалось, прислушайся — и услышишь шорох ее одежды или биение ее сердца. 

— Мне жаль, что с тобой это случилось, — сказал он. Наверное, это именно то что следовало сказать. 

— Заткнись, Трой. 

Прежде Мэдисон не позволяла себе с ним такого тона. Но ее голос звучал беззлобно, и Трой продолжил: 

— Я не должен был этого допустить. 

— Ты и не допустил. — Мэдисон снова смотрела на него, хотя, конечно, видела ничуть не больше, чем он сам. — Ты меня спас. Спасибо. 

Трой внимательно вслушивался в ее интонации, пытаясь расслышать насмешку. Но похоже, это была... признательность? 

— Пожалуйста, Мэдисон. 

На этот раз ему показалось, что она улыбается в темноте. 

— Не стоит так гнать, — сказала она, когда машина подпрыгнула, налетев на выбоину. — Нас наверняка уже не ждут сегодня. Давай остановимся. 

— Ник ждет, — возразил Трой. — И если я не привезу тебя домой, он решит, что я что-то сделал с его мамой. И отправится на поиски с оружием наперевес. 

— Значит, тогда придет моя очередь тебя спасать. 

Едва она произнесла это, Трой понял, что и правда устал. Силы кончились внезапно, будто он потратил весь их запас, отпущенный на сегодня. Его едва хватило, чтобы остановить машину. Тишина разом обрушилась на них вслед за темнотой. В ней могло таиться что угодно, и Трой проверил, заперта ли дверца. 

— Уверена, что не сможешь вести? — спросил он для проформы. 

— Сейчас — нет. 

Трой слышал, как Мэдисон устраивается поудобнее на сиденье. Ему показалось, что ее голос звучит слишком устало, и захотелось снова спросить, в порядке ли она, или взять ее за руку. Но он был не уверен, что Мэдисон этого хочет. 

— Я думала, что мы умрем, — сказала она вдруг. — Думала, что это конец, они нас не отпустят. Что скоро меня не станет. А я даже не успела попрощаться с дочерью. И дала пощечину сыну. Я скоро умру, а последнее, что я сделала — ударила сына. 

Трой задумался: а о чем думал он? О том, как вышибить мозги Лексу? Как сильно он ненавидит его за то, что тот прикасается к Мэдисон, чувствует себя хозяином на этой земле — его, Троя, земле! За то, что Лекс просто существует. 

Но он точно не думал об отце или брате и даже не мог вспомнить, видел ли их сегодня и что им сказал. 

Интересно, а пожалел бы Большой Отто о всех тех пощечинах, что дал сыну, если бы Трой вдруг умер? Жалел ли он вообще о чем-то? Думал ли, приходя в себя после запоя, что мог умереть, когда последнее, что он сказал своим сыновьям, было: «Чтобы вы сдохли, мелкие твари»? Вспоминала ли мама перед смертью все данные ему оплеухи и тот случай, когда хотела прижечь его сигаретой? 

— И еще я винила себя, — негромко продолжила Мэдисон, — за что притащила туда тебя. 

Воспоминания: кончик сигареты, зависший над его рукой, «хочешь, чтобы я тебя наказала, маленькая дрянь?» — отступили. Конечно, они не сожалели, что за глупость? Как не жалел о них и сам Трой. 

Мэдисон в темноте нашла его руку. И тепло ее ладони оказалось лучшим снотворным.

***

_Лекс успел только-только добраться до машины, когда сзади послышался звук, похожий на осыпающийся песок._

_— Нет, — сказал Лекс то ли себе, то ли тому, что двигалось у него за спиной._

_Он совсем обессилел, и ползти стало труднее. Один раз он попытался встать на четвереньки и даже подняться на ноги, но малейшее напряжение отзывалось дикой болью в лодыжках. Он сомневался, что вообще сможет ходить после этого. Но если сможет — о, он перероет все Соединенные Штаты Зомбилэнда, чтобы добраться до этой белобрысой сучки._

_Что-то за его спиной шумно двигалось. Теперь это был не осыпающийся песок, а низкий гул, как у пчел в улье._

_«Не думай о том, что там, — приказал себе Лекс. — Не думай, ползи. Еще немного»._

_Он уцепился за порог фургона и начал рывками втаскивать себя в машину. Осталось чуть-чуть. Он будет внутри, закроет дверь — и будет в безопасности. Отлежится, забинтуется, заведет машину — непременно, заведет, исхитрится как-нибудь. И уже никому его не достать, даже тому, что чавкает за его спиной. Главное — еще немного постараться. «Приложи усилия, парень! — гаркнуло у него в голове голосом его отца. — Постарайся, черт побери!»_

_Лекс старался. Он перевалился за порог до половины, когда боль в ногах вспыхнула особенно ярко, будто хотела сжечь его дотла. Его рывком вытянули наружу и перевернули на спину._

_Последним, что он видел, был затылок. Затылок Джонаса, нависавший над дурацкой картинкой с Микки Маусом и вытянутыми вперед руками._

***

Крик Лекса вырвал Троя из сна, и прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он понял, что этот крик пришел из сна.

Но расслабившееся было тело тут же подобралось снова. Троем завладело ощущение, что он в гробу и вокруг только сплошная темнота и ощущение давящих со всех сторон стен. Или в подвале. Ему снова семь, он один в темноте, среди зловещих звуков, которые могут с равной вероятностью оказаться и крысами, и Бугименом. И те, и другие будут не прочь полакомиться мальчишкой. Когда папа спустится сюда, от Троя останется только обглоданный скелет. Когда спустится... Никто не знает, когда именно это будет. Здесь, внизу, время тянется так бесконечно. Как давно отец запер его здесь? Может быть, пять минут? Или, может, неделю назад. Может, Трой уже умер и не заметил этого? Или русские все же сбросили ракеты, как обещал отец, и в Соединенных Штатах никого не осталось, только он? 

Трой инстинктивно замер, чтобы никто: ни крысы, ни Бугимен — не заметили его. Но сердце-предатель норовило выпрыгнуть из груди, выдавая его своим стуком. 

А затем Трой понял, что его гладят по волосам и лицу, мягко и успокаивающе. 

— Тише, все хорошо, все в порядке... 

Трой разом вспомнил все: вылазка, Killing Machine, руки Лекса на теле Мэдисон... Он не в подвале, а в машине. Ему давно не семь, и не нужно бояться отца. Тот очень давно не запирал его в подвале. 

—Трой? — позвала Мэдисон. 

— Порядок, — отозвался он и спохватился: наверное, теперь она уберет руку. Ему хотелось, чтобы она продолжала гладить его по волосам. Этот жест одновременно напоминал ему о маме и совершенно не был материнским. Наверное, так Мэдисон успокаивала своего маори. 

Она все же убрала руки — чтобы достать и включить фонарик. Мэдисон направила его луч в сторону, но и отсвета было достаточно, чтобы увидеть ее лицо и обеспокоенный взгляд. Раньше она так не смотрела. Трой не мог такого припомнить. 

Он выпрямился в кресле. Футболка намокла от пота и прилипла к спине. Лицу и шее было жарко, салон машины превратился в раскаленный котел. Трой больше не мог тут оставаться. 

Ему стало легче, едва он выскользнул наружу. Пустыня остывала ночью, и воздух показался ему благословенно прохладным. А несколько секунд спустя — просто холодным. Но Трой не спешил обратно, стоял у машины, чувствуя, как остывает пот. 

Хлопнула дверца. Мэдисон, все еще с фонариком в руке, обошла машину. 

— Кошмар? — спросила она. 

— Мне не снятся кошмары. 

Трой не соврал. То, что ему приснилось, его не пугало, скорее вызывало приятное возбуждение от свершившегося возмездия. А то, что было после, было просто прошлым. 

Мэдисон кивнула, будто поверила ему. Она быстро коснулась его предплечья. 

— Идем в машину, ты замерзнешь. 

— Нет, если ты вернешь мне рубашку. 

Трой понятия не имел, почему так сказал — словно кто-то подсказал ему. Но его заинтересовала реакция Мэдисон: удивление во взгляде, неверие и даже толика смущения. 

Потом она ответила, тем же небрежно легким тоном: 

— Может, и верну. Сейчас. 

Эти слова что-то изменили. Трою нравилось, что их отношения с Мэдисон находились в постоянном движении: по-иному расставлялись акценты, словно они двое примеряли разные роли — и каждая была им впору. Но эта роль и эта игра были ему внове. 

Мэдисон потянулась к рубашке, будто и правда хотела ее расстегнуть. Но Трой, не дожидаясь этого, поймал ее руку и прижал Мэдисон к себе, обхватив за пояс. С такого близкого расстояния она казалась еще ниже ростом, и ему пришлось нагнуться, чтобы коснуться ее губ. 

Он действовал больше по наитию — с момента его последнего поцелуя прошло столько лет. Тогда, в том возрасте, когда ему полагалось кипеть от гормонов и желания, он не понимал, что находят люди в этом обмене слюнями и жидкостями. Физическое удовольствие — слишком малая плата за это лишенное смысла занятие. 

Понимание пришло сейчас, когда его губы соприкоснулись с губами Мэдисон, и он почувствовал их вкус, женственный и мягкий. Быть с ней, держать ее в руках, чувствовать ее тело под его рубашкой — в этом был смысл. Словно обретаешь то, чего тебе не хватало — а ты и не подозревал об этом. 

Наверное, Мэдисон чувствовала то же самое. Не могла не чувствовать, если кто его и понимал — так это она. Если он с кем-то и совпадал, как совпадают ноты одной мелодии, — так это с ней. И когда она приоткрыла губы, Трой не стал медлить, тут же взял то, что ему предлагали. 

Мэдисон приподнялась, держась за его плечи, — теперь стоять обнявшись стало еще удобнее. Трою нужно было лишь слегка придерживать ее за пояс. Но он все равно крепко стискивал ее в объятиях, наслаждаясь ее вкусом, близостью ее тела, внезапно обретенным смыслом этого ранее непонятного действия. Может, он даже делал ей больно, но Мэдисон его не остановила. 

Ее руки скользнули по его плечам, ласково прошлись по его волосам, ероша их и запутывая. Даже так, молча, она могла выразить многое, например, внушить ему ощущение, что он желанен. Трой был уверен, что она не лжет, отвечая на его поцелуи, давая ему то, что Лекс хотел забрать силой, но ни за что не получил бы. 

Трой больше не чувствовал холодного пустынного воздуха — ему все заменило тепло тела Мэдисон, ее поцелуи. Но он все же помедлил, взявшись за завязанные в узел полы рубашки. Ему больше всего на свете хотелось ее снять, изучить скрытое под одеждой тело не торопясь, отмечая его поцелуями. Но вдруг настаивать на этом сейчас будет неправильно? Вдруг в этом непонятном брачном ритуале есть еще тонкости, которые он считает несущественными, но которые могут быть важны для Мэдисон? 

Или он зря себя накручивал, подумал он, когда Мэдисон потянула его футболку вверх, вынуждая ее снять. А потом и футболка, и фонарик отправились на капот машины, куда позже была брошена и рубашка. 

Трою пришлось действовать практически на ощупь: слабого света фонарика и звезд едва хватало, чтоб различать друг друга. Ему не хватало возможности видеть Мэдисон, изучать ее тело не только губами и руками, но и взглядом. Он стремился нагнать недостаток визуальных ощущений, прикасаясь к ней, скользя руками по спине и бокам. Накрыл ладонью грудь, чувствуя, как затвердевает под его ладонью сосок. Мэдисон еле слышно вздохнула, прижимаясь лбом к его плечу. А затем ее рука крепко прижалась к его паху, прихватывая и потирая член сквозь ткань. 

Трой изумленно выдохнул. Он не ожидал, что удовольствие будет настолько сильным, а возбуждение — моментальным. 

Он толкнул Мэдисон к машине, заставляя опереться спиной о капот. Снова поцеловал, наслаждаясь новым ощущением власти. На самом деле, он в любой момент мог взять Мэдисон, если бы захотел: с ложкой ей тогда повезло, все же она была слабее его. Но ей это не понравилось бы, что испортило бы удовольствие. Но когда все происходило с ее согласия, когда она сама этого хотела, все было намного приятнее. 

Подсадив ее на капот, Трой стянул с нее обувь, а потом и джинсы вместе с бельем, остро жалея, что не может хорошо видеть ее сейчас, насладиться выражением ее лица. Мэдисон смущена? Что сейчас читается в ее глазах? Как она смотрит на мужчину, которого хочет? 

Трой видел лишь тонкий силуэт ее тела, молочную белизну кожи в полумраке. Он пробежался пальцами по бокам, почувствовав под кожей проступающие ребра. Тело лучше него помнило, что нужно делать: он раздвинул ее ноги, вклиниваясь между ними, сжал ее бедра. 

Мэдисон как раз расправилась с ремнем на его штанах и уверенным движением сдернула их с бедер. Трой невольно затаил дыхание от накатившего ощущения беззащитности, вызванного наготой. Ощущение было не слишком приятным. Но потом он вспомнил, что и Мэдисон не может его разглядеть как следует. К тому же, перед кем другим — но перед ней стесняться было нечего. 

Словно чувствуя его эмоции, она заставила его наклониться и снова поцеловала в губы, мягче, чем раньше, нежнее. Но ее рука двигалась на его члене быстро и уверенно, заставляя его напрягаться, хотя дальше, как думал Трой, просто некуда. От возбуждения тянуло внизу живота, почти болезненно. Кровь в висках стучала отбойным молотком, а в теле поселилось странное ощущение: одновременно и приток энергии, и слабость, от которой хотелось опуститься на колени прямо на песок. 

А еще ему отчаянно хотелось отплатить Мэдисон взаимностью. Впервые он пожалел, что уделял этому вопросу не так много внимания. Если бы он знал, подумал Трой, проскальзывая рукой между ее ног. Если бы он знал, что ему предстоит, какая важная встреча ждет его в жизни, он бы, конечно, был более внимателен ко всем тем девушкам, которым он был интересен. Чтобы понять, что нужно делать и как сделать все правильно, а не действовать наугад, как сейчас. 

Он пробовал поглаживать ее, не уверенный, что делает все правильно. Но Мэдисон мягко обхватила его за запястье и сама направила его руку. Трой почувствовал влажное тепло на своих пальцах, а потом они скользнули глубже — и он замер, пораженный одной только мыслью: он внутри Мэдисон. Пусть не так, как это предназначено природой, пусть так, как это... 

...делал Лекс. Воспоминание было внезапным и неуместным. Трой поразился тому, что вообще о нем вспомнил. 

Он понял — по изменившемуся вмиг дыханию, по тому, как дрогнули бедра Мэдисон, — что и она думает о произошедшем. Все было почти так же: только она была здесь, по своей воле. Но возможно, именно сейчас ему нужно остановиться? 

Черт, нет. Только не сейчас. Только не так. 

— Все хорошо? — спросил он так, как это, он был уверен, подобало джентльмену. Пусть даже курс хороших манер на этот случай ему не преподавали. 

— Да. Не останавливайся. 

Возможно, Мэдисон так просто хочет забыть то, что было. С его помощью стереть плохие воспоминания. Может, доказать себе, что произошедшее не сломило ее. Может... 

Но Трою не хотелось об этом думать. И ему было все равно. Мэдисон была здесь, и внутри она была горячая и влажная. Она выбрала его — и только это имело значение. 

Мэдисон выпустила его член, напоследок проведя кольцом пальцев снизу вверх. Обняла Троя за шею, одновременно обхватывая ногами. 

— Никакого презерватива, — предупредил он. 

— Ничего, — шепнула Мэдисон ему на ухо. 

Трой приподнял ее, почти не чувствуя веса тела. Мэдисон издала удивленный смешок, тут же сменившийся коротким стоном, когда он вошел в нее. 

Трой замер в первое мгновение, потрясенный накатившими ощущениями. Они были ярче, острее, чем когда-то в юности. Тогда он чувствовал лишь абстрактное «приятно», физическое удовольствие, без которого вполне мог обойтись. Сейчас же удовольствие было полным, всеобъемлющим. И настолько сильным, что ему стоило усилий удержаться от кульминации. 

Вместо этого он попробовал выйти и толкнуться снова. У него получилось, хотя он практически держал Мэдисон на весу. Зато в такой позе они были крепко прижаты друг к другу: Мэдисон крепко обнимала его за шею одной рукой, второй опираясь о капот, и прижималась к нему всем телом, так что у Троя появилось ощущение, что они действительно стали единым целым. Движения получались короткими, неритмичными, но с каждое приносило вспышку удовольствия, пронизывающую до кончиков пальцев. 

Трой чувствовал, что его кожа намокла от пота, а тело Мэдисон стало влажным и скользким. Он лизнул ее вспотевшее плечо, и этот вкус стал еще одним штрихом к ее портрету, который он рисовал без помощи зрения. 

Мэдисон поцеловала его, языком очертила линию рта и прикусила его нижнюю губу. Сильнее, чем следовало: Трой ощутил слабый железистый привкус крови. 

Но гораздо больше Троя занимало другое: тело Мэдисон, напрягшееся в его руках, дрожь внутри нее, впившиеся в его плечи ногти. В другой раз, подумал он, подхватывая Мэдисон удобнее и вбиваясь в нее сильным толчком, она должна будет оставить на его теле свои следы. 

Он ясно ощутил тот момент, когда Мэдисон кончила. Она вжалась в него, вцепившись в его плечи и дрожа, сжимаясь внутри. 

Ничто и никто на свете не смогли бы отнять ее у него. Больше он ее не отпустит. 

Собственный оргазм заставил его пошатнуться, но Трой устоял на ногах. И только когда волна наслаждения схлынула, бережно опустил Мэдисон на капот машины. 

Но она тут же соскользнула на землю, босиком на асфальт. Без обуви, прибавлявшей ей хотя бы дюйм роста, она едва доставала Трою до плеча. Он наклонился, чтобы получить еще один поцелуй. 

В это мгновение ему вдруг показалось, что магия близости исчезла, и прикосновение губ Мэдисон будет холодным и ни к чему не обязывающим. Но она целовала его все с той же страстью, хоть и более расслабленно. 

— Ник меня убьет, когда узнает, — сказал Трой. 

Мэдисон несильно толкнула его кулаком в живот. 

— Ему необязательно знать. 

— Ты этого стыдишься? 

— По крайней мере, подожди, пока я сама скажу ему. Не надо устраивать эти пацанские шуточки. 

— Я бы не стал, — честно сказал Трой. Хотя с удовольствием посмотрел бы на лицо Ника, когда тот узнал, что у Троя... был половой акт с его мамой. 

— Я знаю, что не скажешь, — смягчилась Мэдисон, погладив его по щеке. Ее ладонь была холодной, да и Трой чувствовал, что начинает замерзать. 

Они оделись без всякой неловкости и не отворачиваясь друг от друга. Такое, наверное, тоже могло быть только с Мэдисон: никакого стыда и смущения. Все, что происходит с ними, естественно. Когда они вернулись в машину, Трой поднял правую руку, и Мэдисон тут же поднырнула под нее и устроилась головой на его груди, будто эта сценка была знакома обоим и отрепетирована за долгие годы. Трой опустил руку ей на плечо, заключив в крепкое объятье. 

Усталость, которую испытывал он, отличалась от той, что была раньше. Он чувствовал себя восхитительно легким и расслабленным. Но на этот раз засыпать ему не хотелось. Лучше подольше насладиться этим моментом. У них будут и другие ночи: в более удобных условиях, а когда они изучат тела друг друга и взаимно приспособятся к потребностям — то и лучше, приятнее. Но эта ночь была первой, и Трой хотел посмаковать свои ощущения. 

Мэдисон тоже не спала. Кончиками пальцев она погладила его шею над вырезом футболки, потом коснулась губ. 

— Разбудить тебя, если тебе снова приснится кошмар? — спросила она. 

— Мне не снятся кошмары, — повторил Трой. И сегодня их не будет точно, словно она была личным талисманом, охраняющим его покой. — А ты? Если тебе приснится кошмар про... 

На секунду повисла тяжелая пауза. 

— Я не хочу вспоминать об этом, — сказала Мэдисон. — Это было и прошло. Герой меня спас, злодеи получили по заслугам. Перевернули страницу. 

Трой был с ней согласен. Какой смысл думать о Лексе, если тот стал кормом для мертвецов? 

— И не думай, что я переспала с тобой, чтобы забыться или стереть неприятные воспоминания. 

— Я подумал. 

— О... 

— Но ты для этого слишком сильная. И умная. 

— А ты льстец. 

Трой расслышал в ее голосе улыбку. Он повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать ее в лоб. Осторожно коснулся губами левой щеки. Мэдисон зашипела от боли, но не оттолкнула его. 

— И, может, я тебя люблю? 

— Да, — сказала Мэдисон,- любишь. 

И Трой ей поверил. Ему недоставало опыта и эмоциональности, чтобы дать верное название своим чувствам. Но теперь оно было найдено, ему стало спокойно. 

Хотя его все еще интересовал один вопрос. На который Мэдисон, без сомнения, однажды ответит. 

И она ответила. Коснулась его щеки и сказала так же ласково, каким было ее прикосновение: 

— Я тоже тебя люблю. 

А ведь она может лгать, подумал Трой, прижимая ее к себе так крепко, что они словно снова превратились в единое целое. 

Может. Но это, в общем-то, не имеет никакого значения.


End file.
